User blog:JKGame/Velvet vs. Ice Climbers: Epic Rap Battles of Anything
Whoa, a new rap battle so soon?! Yeah, and get ready, 'cause it's the third battle in the series and we already have a strange matchup. This one was a bit difficult as both of these characters don't have a lot of material to work with, and thus, this one is a bit shorter than the previous two. Once again, the battle I was going to have is delayed. Since it features two characters from two used franchises, (Harry Potter and Them's Fighting Herds), it's not going to be coming up next. Maybe two battles later. (By the way, the battle was Snape vs. Oleander.) I was debating on which battle to make, and I decided to choose this since I thought that the matchup was funny and Smash Bros Ultimate recently announced the Ice Climbers' return. I had to change the hints, too, so that people looking back wouldn't get too confused. Enough with the explanations. Let's get started. "The Key Keeper from Rein and one of the main characters of the fighting game Them's Fighting Herds, Velvet, and the main duo from their eponymous NES game, the Ice Climbers, battle it out to see which cartoony video game characters in fighting games with ice abilities will prevail." Battle (Nana is in this color, Popo in this color, and when both are rapping, the lines are in bold, and some of the words in Velvet's lines are a bit altered to match her accent.) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! VELVET! VS! THE ICE CLIMBERS! BEGIN! Velvet: Lucky you! You two get to be defeated by the most magnificent reindeer! Best be prepared for your loss that vill certainly leave you in tears! Both are you are supposed to be among the all-stars, yet you still have one game Simply can't be on par with me, since my flows are as smooth as my name. You climb mountains just to get vegetables. Vhy not just go to the store? I could easily beat these Eskimos with my tornado, but it's not worth zhe effort! This battle's like the NES game you're in: a complete vaste of time! But let's see what rhymes you've got. I'm sure they can't surpass mine! Ice Climbers: Is that a challenge? Well then, this is going to be easy! We traversed through an Infinite Glacier, so it won't be hard to beat this clone of Rarity! We're raising the stakes in this battle like we're a jumping polar bear! You're a spoiled egomaniac pampered by some ice sprites! Posh ungulates beware! We're not scared of you! What's she gonna do, perform a ballet move? Nah, I bet she's just gonna complain about how she chipped her hoof or damaged her floof! You use ice powers to fight? We and Sub-Zero already beat you to it, you know. It's pretty obvious you lost, so just make like Elsa and Let It Go! Velvet: Zhem's fighting words! If you zhink you can vin, zhen zhis is truly a gamble! Nintendo threw you out of Smash 4 'cause they thought you were a hassle! I'm off on an important mission, while you kids are on some ludicrous quest! But don't be ashamed little ones, you were beaten by zhe best! Ice Climbers: You hear that, Nana? Rudolph must be truly in denial! Not surprising since she seems happy with failing her town's trials! Just chill out and hear the truth, but don't get your antlers in a twist! You're not even the most popular in your game, so just Cease and Desist! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (With each word uttered, the logo jumps on a platform like in Ice Climbers, complete with sound effect.) RAP- BATTLES- OF- (The logo then grabs onto a condor and flies off.) THHHEEEE UUUNNNIIIVVEEERSE!! Poll Who won? Velvet Ice Climbers Hints for the Next Battle Tiger Handheld.png VS.png Forest.png Category:Blog posts